Naruto: Force of the Kyuubi
by warlordluke
Summary: Description: What would have happened if Naruto had done Kage-bushin on his first try follow the story along to find out. Rated T maybe M for later chapters. Naru/Hina.
1. KetsueKi Bushin

Force of the Kyuubi.

**A/N: Well this is my second fanfic since I haven't writen one for a while again it will be my fave pairing Naru/Hina but that any fluff won't start untill maybe the chuunin exams.**

**Well on with the story...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Bijuu/Jutsu"**

"_**Bijuu Thinking"**_

_Flashback/Other Text_

Chapter 1: Ketsue-ki Bushin

"That was close." Naruto said to himself as he entered a room full of scrolls.

"I could have been in bad trouble with jiji if I didn't use Sexy no Jutsu..." he carried on.

"_What's this?" _He thought to himself as he picked up a scroll with the label 'Secrets of Konoha' on it.

"_I would find out everyone's secrets with this, what is it they say Knowledge is power or something." _He thought to himself as he picked the scroll up. Looking next to it he also found The Scroll of Forbidden Seal.

After making sure both of the scrolls where firmly secure he opened the window at the far side of the room and jumped out of it and jumped into the distance towards the old place that Mizuki-sensei told him about.

"_That fool doesn't even know what he's getting himself into, Mizuki-Teme thinking he can trick me into getting the scroll for him I just want to learn some new jutsu's." _Naruto thought to himself as he landed at the place he was meant to meet Mizuki in about 5 or 6 hours.

"Lets see what secrets Konoha poses. A bit small this is." Naruto said opening the Secrets of Konoha.

_The Secret of the Kyuubi._

_Class: S-Class_

_Secret:_

_Due to he fact that a Bijuu can't be defeated using normal methods they have to be sealed within something, that is the same for the Kyuubi but the Kyuubi can't be held in an object because of it's sheer power. So the kyuubi had to be sealed into a newborn, that newborn being the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina who sadley died during childbirth, that being Uzumaki Naruto._

_Under the request from the Yondaime that this secret be told to his son when he gains the rank of Chuunin._

_Reason for keeping Secret: To give Naruto a normal childhood and to protect him from the enemies of the Yondaime._

After reading just that secret done the scroll back up and just sat there for the next 10 minutes thinking.

"_So that's why they all hate me, why they all look at me like they do...I see why he did it though so I can't blame him. But that is awesome though Tou-san is the Yondaime."_

Suddenly Naruto grabbed the Scroll of Forbbiden Seals, opened it to the first Jutsu and started to read.

_Name: Kage Bushin no Jutsu/Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu_

_Level: Jounin_

_Rank: B_

_Description: Kage bushin is a bushin jutsu which creates a solid bushin out of chakra which thinks for itself and can be used for things like Infultration, Scouting and also training because when the clone is destroyed or disbursed the original creator retains all the new knowledge of the bushin._

_Note: Disbursion should be done by putting all the clones back to the chakra for and brought back to the original to retain maximum amount of chakra but only 5 or 10 per second due to the amount of strain the new knowledge can put on the brain._

_How to use:..._

Putting down the scroll Naruto got ready to perform the technique. He put his hands into the cross seal as shown on the scroll moved his chakra the right way then shouted **"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"**

Poof...

Infront of him was a perfect replica of himself.

"Awaiting orders sir." Said the bushin.

"Sir?" Asked Naruto looking confused.

"Yes, when you created me you wanted someone who will obey you so here I am sir." explained the clone.

"Ahh I see now, well let create more of you and get this scroll read." Naruto said with an air of unusual calmness. With that Naruto created 100 more clones and set them to work on the scroll.

---[30 mins later]---

Naruto was sat against one of the trees in the small clearing thinking to himself about the changes of the past 40 minutes and how everything had fell into place about why he was hated, why his father did it and knowing what he was hated for, but after all he new he was still Naruto so he decided that he would prove to everyone that he really isn't the kyuubi.

"Sir, we've found something that might interest you." One of the bushins suddenly said breaking him out of his musings.

"Oh...what is it?" Asked Naruto as he got up and walk over to the said bushin.

"It's a Ketsue-ki Bushin. Sir." Replied the bushin.

"A Ketsue-ki Bushin? Let's get a look." Said Naruto looking down at the scroll.

_Name: Ketsue-ki Bushin_

_Level: Kage_

_Rank: S_

_Description: The Ketsue-ki Bushin is the only bushin jutsu which creates a living breathing organic bushin. Due to the blood and sheer amount of chakra it uses to create just one bushin. An effect of this type of bushin is that you have a mental link with each one you make unlike the Kage bushin._

_How to use:..._

After reading through he tried thinking of ways to make and use the Ketsue-ki Bushin because he knew that his chakra wouldn't be able even make one. He looked around and his eyes landed on the Secrets of Konoha scroll and the idea hit him, why didn't he use the Kyuubi's limitless supply of chakra , sure they would probably come off with tails and everything like that but he didn't care they were going to be his personal Strike Force.

About an hour later all the bushins had finished memorizing the scroll Naruto disbursed them 10 at a time claiming all the knowledge about the jutsu's in the scroll from his bushins. When all the bushins where dispelled Naruto wrapped the scroll back up and grabbed the other one, made sure they were firmly attached and made his way back to Hokage tower to return the scrolls.

Upon arriving Naruto found the window he exited out of still open so he went in using that again, he put the scrolls back and went back to his apartment to meditate and try to find the kyuubi. When Naruto arrived at his apartment he quickly went to his bed, sat in the lotus position and meditated.

About 10 minutes in to the meditation Naruto found himself standing knee deep in what looked like a sewer after having a quick look round Naruto started walking down the long damp corridor, Naruto kept walking until he saw a red aura coming from a turn up ahead, breaking into a run he he went to the turning and stopped, taking a deep breath he walked into the chamber.

Upon walking into the chamber what Naruto saw amazed him the chamber was huge and opposite him he saw a cage with a strip of paper with the Kanji for seal on it and inside the cage as the kyuubi who apparently was asleep by the looks of it. So Naruto in his all infinite wisdom decided to shout at it.

"OI, FURBALL WAKE UP!!!!!" Shouted the blonde.

"**Who dare's disturb my slumber?" **The kyuubi asked sleeply

"I do!" Exclaimed Naruto puffing his chest out.

"**Ahh it seems my jailor has decided to pay me a visit."**

Deciding to skip any friendly stuff Naruto decided to get straight his plan.

"Ok, here's the deal I'm going to be using most of your Chakra to create 9 Ketsue-ki Bushins and use them as my person ANBU, so before you say no you won't let me use it you don't have a choice to be honest!"

"**HAHA that is funny but seriously no you can't take my chakra." **stated the fox.

"Well it will hurt alot...on your part." Naruto said as he exited back to his aparment.

Opening his eyes Naruto jumped to his feet and created 2 Kage bushin.

"What do you want us to do sir!" They chorused.

"One of you I want to get general ninja gear new clothes and what not and the other I need to get the supplies for the Ketsue-ki bushins. Now go" Said Naruto.

"Yes, Sir!" The replyed as they jumped out the window.

"_Now it's time to see Jiji if he's awake from earlier and see him about graduating." _Naruto thought to himself as he jumped out of his window and onto the roof of his apartment and headed for the hokage tower for the third time.

Naruto went up to the Hokages office avoiding all the other ANBU who were guarding the tower, knocking on the door he heard the Hokage say for him to come in.

"Ahh Naruto-kun what might bring you here for the second time today." Said the Hokage as he smiled at Naruto.

"I have some information for you and I wish to ask a favour jiji." Naruto said in an unusually serious tone.

"Ok what is this information you have Naruto-kun." Replied the Hokage with a slight frown adorning his features.

"The information I have is about Mizuki-sensei, since I failed the genin exam he said to me that there is another way to become a genin. Which I know is not true but I played along anyway, and it turns out that he wanted me to steal the Scroll of Forbidden Seals. Which is why I was here about an 50 minutes ago to make it look to Mizuki-Teme that I had stolen the scroll and was going to the specified area in the woods." Explained Naruto his eyes never leaving the Hokages.

"That is a very serious accusation Naruto but I've had my eye on Mizuki for a while now I'll send an

ANBU squad to get him. Now what was the favor Naruto-kun?" Said the Hokage.

"Well during the genin exam I couldn't do a normal bushin, due to my overly large chakra and poor chakra control, so while I had possession of the Scroll I decided to learn a Jutsu just incase Mizuki-teme came and wanted the scroll early. So I learnt Kage bushin and I wish to show you so I can complete the part of the exam and become a genin." Said Naruto with a smile on his face.

"Well Iruka came and gave me the list for those who past about 30 minutes ago, but since you gave me the information on Mizuki then I can allow out now lets see that bushin jutsu." Said the Sandaime Hokage.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" **Said Naruto as two bushin poofed into existance beside Naruto.

"Well done Naruto I think that merits you to be given the Konoha forehead protector." Said Sarutobi as he opened up one of his draws on his desk and pulled out a forehead protector and gave it to Naruto who put it straight on.

"Awesome, Thanks Jiji." Naruto exclaimed as he dispelled the bushins and jumped out of one of the windows behind the Hokage and made his way back to his apartment.

When he got to his aparment Naruto found that both of his bushins had got back and were waiting for him they had both got the ninja supplies and what was needed for the Ketsue-ki bushin, so Naruto dispelled both of them.

Making another bushin Naruto told it to help him take the Ketsue-ki bushin supplies to the forest area he had found when he took the scroll, nodding in confirmation the bushin gathered the equipment and jumped out of the window. Turning round to his cupboard Naruto took out all of his orange jumpsuits and put them with the trash, then he got his new jumpsuits (Same as the ones in shipuuden) and put them into the cupboard.

After tidying up Naruto set out in the same direction as his bushin towards the forest where he will setup and perform the Ketsue-ki bushin, if everything went to plan he would have 9 Demonic bushins at his command with the same amount of chakra as probably the Hokage maybe more.

Upon arriving to the clearing the bushin was siting next to the equipment meditating as soon as Naruto arrived the bushin opened his eyes and said "Everything's ready to setup sir. Do you want me to help?"

"Thank you very much, and no this has to be done by me." Replied Naruto walking over to the equipment.

A few minutes later Naruto had finished the some what complicated seal for the creation of 9 Ketsue-ki bushin, all that was left was to put some of his own blood into each of the 9 outer circles, after that was done Naruto carefully stepped into the center and sat in the lotus position to once again make his way into his mindscape.

Naruto this time found himself outside the cage of the kyuubi.

"**Ahh my jailor, have you came back so I can rip you limb from limb?" **Asked the Kyuubi with a fierce look in his eyes.

"No I'm here for your chakra kyuubi only leaving a tiny amount, since from what I gather your chakra will restore and a high rate anyway." Replied Naruto who now had sat down.

"**Well, well human maybe you do have brains after all, but that doesn't mean you can just take my chakra."**

"Well tough luck I'm taking it anyway so shut it, Kyuubi." Said Naruto closing his eyes.

Suddenly he pulled himself out of his mindscape and he managed to pull all the kyuubi's chakra bar a tiny amount used for restoring it to the demonically high amount that he had just pulled from the kyuubi. Getting ready to release it Naruto whispered **"Ketsue-ki bushin no Jutsu"**

Then as he said those words all the Kyuubi's chakra made it's way in to the seal and out towards the 9 circles on the outer ring of the seal, upon reaching the outer circles, tall pillars of red chakra sprung up from each of them, then forming into humanoid shapes but they each had tails ranging from 1 to 9 and they all had really long ears.

After about 2 minutes the ritual had started almost all of the kyuubi's chakra had used and a whole load of smoke had risen from the seal obscuring Narutos veiw of his new Ketsue-ki bushins, soon the smoke had disappeared and what he saw made his jaw drop his Ketsue-ki bushins had fox ears and fox tails.

**A/N: well this is the first chapter done and I think it's gone pretty well R&R and I will be updating once maybe twice a month.**


	2. Team 7

**A/N: Well here it is the second chapter to Naruto: Force of the Kyuubi we see team 7 being formed today btw there are spoilers from more recent chapters gone by...jus to warn you all. Enjoy the chapter**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2: Team 7

_After about 2 minutes the ritual had started almost all of the kyuubi's chakra had used and a whole load of smoke had risen from the seal obscuring Narutos veiw of his new Ketsue-ki bushins, soon the smoke had disappeared and what he saw made his jaw drop his Ketsue-ki bushins had fox ears and fox tails._

Naruto stood up and stayed in the spot he was in standing infront of him was a clone of him only with nine crimson fox tails and fox ears, looking around he noticed that each one had a different amount of tails ranging from one to nine. Then it suddenly hit him he noticed the amount of sheer power they were emitting, closing his eyes so he could get a better tune on sensing the chakra he realised that he didn't have to try that hard even for the ichibi Ketsue-ki bushin, the sheer power of the ichibi was higher than that of the Hokage.

"What should we do for you Naruto-sama." Chorused the bushins as they got down on one knee and bowed. Naruto had been so awed at the sheer power they had he didn't even think of what they needed to do.

Quickly thinking Naruto said "All of you are parts of me there for you should know about the special training area which I use. I want you all to train firstly in the basics of chakra control like, tree climbing and water walking and then when you are up to ANBU level chakra control create any amount of kage bushin for gathering all information in the Konoha Library, after all that come back to me. Also for chakra control you may use kage bushin. Now go." Explained Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto-sama!" The chorused before they jumped away towards the training area.

"_Now I think I need to get some ANBU uniforms for them and masks painted for each of them."_ Naruto thought to himself as he made sure there were no seal markings from what he had done, after that Naruto took off heading towards the Ninja stores where they keep the ANBU uniforms.

After about 5 minutes of jumping roofs Naruto got to the Ninja Clothing Stores, avoiding the Chuunin guards he managed to get into the stores. After quick look around Naruto found the part of the stores which held the ANBU gear, he quickly took what he needed and made his way out to the training area in which the Ketsue-ki bushins were at.

Reaching the training area he found that the bushins were all sitting down as if they had nothing to do, upon seeing Naruto the bushins made there way over to Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, we have finished the chakra exercises you set us and have clones everywhere around konoha gathering all information, from scrolls and other sources." Said the kyuubi bushin.

"Very good. I have your uniforms and will be getting you masks in a minute." Said Naruto hand them the uniforms.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama." Chorused the bushins.

"Also we need to think of a name for all of you as well. KAIG for Kyuubi Assassination and Information Group should be suitable." Said Naruto

"It is a very good group name Naruto-sama." Said the Hachibi.

"It is isn't it? Well I need you all to train in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu today because they are the only ones which you can't use Kage bushins for and if you all can, train over night as well. As I'm off to get you masks now." Said Naruto as he bowed to the KAIG

"Hai, Naruto-sama." Replied the KAIG before they moved back to start Taijutsu training.

Jumping house roofs Naruto made his way to the other side of Konoha to the market district, just before he entered the district he used a henge to make himself look like an average ninja, walking through the streets he found a person that looked like he painted custom ninja masks.

"Hello sir, Do you happen to paint custom ninja masks?" Naruto asked the person.

"Ahh, Hello I do paint custom ninja masks, would you like me to paint you one?" Asked the stall person.

"Would you do nine of them please?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes, how do you want them done?" Replied the man.

"ANBU style and on all of them I would like 3 whiskers on each cheek and the numbers 1 to 9 on the forehead." Stated Naruto

"Ok, give me about 20 minutes and I will have them completed and that will be 900 ryo." Said the man.

"Ok, I'll be back in 20 minutes." Naruto said as he gave the man 900 ryo from his wallet 'gama-chan' and went to have a look around the market place.

20 minutes later Naruto returned and collected the masks then jumped onto the roof, on the roof Naruto dispelled his henge and made his way to the back of a ninja store where the back door was left open and unsecure, just on the inside of this door were a stack of kendo staffs so for training the KAIG Naruto decided to take 9 of them. Quickly jumping back on the roof Naruto made his way back to the training area. On his way to the ramen stall many thoughts were running through Naruto's head about KAIG and how they refered to him as 'Naruto-sama', he didn't quite get why but he decided that thy had their reasons for it.

Upon reaching the training area KAIG greated him in the same manner which they did before. After thanking Naruto for the Masks and the Kendo staffs they got back to training and Naruto made his way to Ichiraku for Naruto's favorite food ramen.

Gama-chan being considerably lighter and Naruto being much heavier, he made his way back to his apartment to sleep.

---[The next morning]---

Naruto woke up at 7 o'clock before his alarm had even sounded, getting out of bed, he got changed and got cup ramen out of his cupboard for breakfast. After he finish he looked at his clock and found that it was qauter to 8, so deciding to get out early Naruto made his way to the training area of where KAIG were.

"Good morning Naruto-sama, Are you well?" Asked the Ichibi as they all made their way over to Naruto.

"I am well Ichibi, how far have you all got?" Asked Naruto.

"All of us are up to chuunin level, taijutsu, speed and power. But the information we have gathered shows that we can make weight seals so we will start to use them as of today." Explained the Kyuubi.

"Very good KAIG you are all doing very well i think with the weights by the time tomorow morning you all should be ANBU speed, power and taijutsu, then all you need to work on is kenjutsu and then we'll see what comes up next. Well see you soon if you find any information that might interest me you can find me at the academy." Said Naruto as he looked around at the 9 group members who now looked more like a branch of ANBU.

"Hai, Naruto-sama." Replied the KAIG before they went back to start applying the seals. Taking his leave Naruto made his way towards the academy.

Since Naruto was taking the long route by practicing his stealth by using back allies and roofs, he made it to the academy just in time to grab a seat in the back corner out of the way so none of Sasuke's fan girls didn't bother him, to this day he could never really get why he fawned over Sakura all the time.

After a short time Iruka came into the class room and the chatter died down as he went towards the blackboard and face the class.

"To everyone, Congratulations on becoming a genin, and I hope you will take being a ninja seriously. Now I'm going to read out the teams. Team 1 is..." Naruto could listen anymore he tuned Iruka out.

"_What should I set them to train first, probably chakra control, So I should start with Tree climbing and then water walking. That would work." _Naruto thought to himself while he tuned Iruka back in.

"...and Team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke and you jounin sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Everyone one was quite confused since he had apparently failed the genin exam so how did he get into a team they all thought. Before anyone could say anything Iruka carried on with the list.

"...and Team 8 is Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba ans your jounin sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai, Team 9 are still in circulation so Team 10 is Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji and your jounin sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. So with that being said you all have to be back here at 1 to meet you jounin sensei's." Iruka said, before he made his way over to his desk, grabbed a few things and made his way to the door where his students were exiting going out to lunch.

Naruto made his way outside to have lunch, sitting on his own he had his lunch in silence listening to the goings on around him suddenly someone appeared infornt of him, it was one of the Hachibi from the KAIG.

"Naruto-sama I bring you some a few bits of information that will interest you, but first what should we do about your little follower?" Asked Hachibi looking towards a patch of tree's.

"Little follower?" Naruto asked pretty confused.

"Yep I beleive her name is Hyuuga Hinata-sama, hieress to the Hyuuga clan, what do you want Ichibi to do because the information I am about to tell you is an S-Class secret." Replied the Hachibi

"Ok have Ichibi escort her out of this area for a while." Said Naruto, a few seconds after Naruto said that there was an 'eep' and the sound of rustling, then it was quiet again.

"Right now back to the information, the first is the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre and a group known as ROOT lead by Danzou." Said the Hachibi.

"Ok what is the informaton on both of them?" Asked Naruto.

"Ok, First is the Uchiha Massacre was not all that it seemed to be, it seems that the fact they were all killed was because they were planning a coup d'etat. And it seems that ROOT are after the you to turn you into a weapon for Konoha although for the mean time nothings happened I can only go by what my bushins found in the S-Class files it got." Explained Hachibi.

"Ok, thank you for the information Hachibi go back to training, any new information please bring it to me." Replied Naruto who was going to do some serious thinking when he got some time to.

Naruto finished his lunch in silence thinking through the things that Hachibi had told him. _"Well it's logical Sasuke would be to young to even participate in it but something doesn't add up, although I get the feeling that this ROOT are involved aswell." _Naruto sighed to himself. Suddenly a bell rung from the academy so Naruto made his way back to the class room.

Sitting down in the seat he was in before, he settled down and waited for Iruka to turn up. Two minutes later Iruka turned up and greeted the class before letting them chat between themselves. Looking around Naruto found that Hyuuga Hinata was looking at him so he decided to flash her a small smile making her turn red. Chuckling to himself Naruto made to look out the window next to him thinking of how he could do with better team members.

After half an hour things were still the same all the rest of his class were talking between themselves ocasionally looking around at Naruto, Sakura was still trying to gain Sasukes attention much to the dismay of the rest of Sasukes fangirls. Suddenly a swirl of fire appeared at the front of the class startling Iruka and the rest of the class, the fire cleared to show one ANBU to everyone else but to Naruto he knew it was Kyuubi from KAIG, _"He must be here with some important information." _Naruto thought to himself as Kyuubi made his way up the class towards Naruto., everyone staring at what they thought was the mysterious ANBU walking up the class. When he reached Naruto Kyuubi went to Naruto's ear and whispered...

**A/N: Perfect place to put a cliff hanger. Also since I'm on a roll here I'm going to update this everytime I finish a chapter which might be everyday or it might be a month or so apart depending on my muse and work, but i'm off at the moment so I might be posting once a day at the moment. Also have a look at my photography blog since information on my fanfiction will be going on there aswell.**

**Well hope you enjoyed it. R&R**

**Luke.**


	3. Kushina and Kakashi

**A/N: I think that was a pretty good cliff hanger there, anyone on with this chapter to find out what Kyuubi is going to say I don't think you will be surprised although there are spoilers btw.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3: Kushina and Kakashi

_When he reached Naruto Kyuubi went to Naruto's ear and whispered..._

"We have found documents on your mother, and we over heard something about your mothers death Naruto-sama." Said the Kyuubi behind his mask.

Naruto was speachless he knew that his mother had died but he only thought that it would have been to something like fighting the Kyuubi kitsune, but for for Kyuubi to over hear something was a different matter all together.

"I'll have the documents of my mother now but tell me what you over heard tomorrow night." Naruto suddenly said turning towards Kyuubi. Pulling out a black folder Kyuubi handed it to Naruto who put it on the desk.

"Is that everything Kyuubi?" Naruto asked in a hushed tone.

"Hai, Naruto-sama." Kyuubi replied.

"Ok, get and finish your training with the others and thank you for getting this for me." Said Naruto keeping with a hushed voice.

"Hai, Naruto-sama." Said the Kyuubi as the swirl of fire surrounded him and he disappeared back to the training area.

"Hey Naruto who was that? Don't tell me you pranked the Hokage this time." Laughted Kiba from across the room.

"No he is someone I know though the Hokage." Naruto lied, he could let it get out that he had 9 Hanyou's under his command each with similar chakra to each of the bijuu, it would just cause Havock alhough he would have to say something to the Hokage soon he couldn't keep this going for long, because he was already bring up suspition in the class because of what happened a minute ago with Kyuubi. Naruto mentally sighed and waited for the jounin sensei's to come along.

One by one the other teams sensei's had been and gone, even Iruka had just left and Naruto was getting bored, so he decided to pull out the file on his mother and with out Sakura or Sasuke noticing he started to look though the folder. After about a minute of looking he found what he needed in the folder, Information.

_Information Document._

_Name: Uzumaki Kushina_

_Age: N/A (Deceased)_

_Status:Married (U (Namikaze Minato)_

_Currently: Deceased_

_Chakra Affinity: Wind_

_Other Informaton: Asylum from Former Uzu no Kuni._

At that point Naruto stopped reading even reading though the rest of the document he knew he wouldn't find anything else out unless he went all the way to Former Uzu no Kuni which he knew wouldn't happen anytime soon. So Naruto just sat there pondering where Former Uzu no Kuni was.

After an hour a head finally popped through the door, it was this guy with one eye and a really weird hair style.

"You must be Team 7?" He asked.

"OF COURSE WE'RE TEAM 7!!!" Shouted Sakura obviously very angery with her new sensei's tardyness, Naruto on the other hand didn't really care because any training they missed out on he would do with KAIG.

"Well meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." He said before he disappeared.

Both Sasuke and Sakura made their way out the door while Naruto decided rather than climb the stairs he'd climb the side of the building. Walking up the side of the academy Naruto made it up the top just as their sensei had arrived from taking the stairs.

"Ahh, glad to see someone thinks like a ninja." Said Kakashi as he walked over to railing as Naruto climbed over it.

"Well a few days ago I would have just followed Sasuke or Sakura." Admitted Naruto as he sat on the step. As he sat down Sasuke and Sakura came through the door that Kakashi came through.

While Sasuke and Sakura were coming over towards them both Naruto quickly tried something he had been thinking about for a while.

Thinking of Kyuubi he focused a small amount of chakra and thought

"_Kyuubi if you get this could you come to the come to the academy roof in about 2 minutes."_

"Huh, how did you get here before us Naruto-baka?" Shouted Sakura almost deafening Naruto.

"I have my ways." Replied Naruto Cryptically.

Leaving it at that Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and Sakura sat next to Sasuke giving him glances.

"So, let's introduce ourselves shall we?" Asked Kakashi looking around at the three infront of him.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first sensei." Stated Naruto leaving no room for a no.

"Ok, My name is Hakate Kakashi I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes, dreams for the future? Hmmm... I have many hobbies." Kakashi said.

"WE ONLY LEARNT YOUR NAME!!!!" Shouted Sakura pointing at Kakashi.

"Well why don't you go first pinky?" Said Kakashi with a hint of amusment in his voice.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like...Well the person I like...And uhm my uhm dream for the future uhm?" Said Sakura glancing at Sasuke her face almost as red as Hinata's.

"Having your way with sasuke?" Naruto said, causing Sasuke and Sakura to give him confused looks they obviously hadn't been told about the birds and the bees, but Kakashi on the other hand snorted as he almost fell off the rail he was sitting on, he quickly recovered.

"What do you dislike?" Asked Kakashi

"NARUTO-BAKA." Shouted Sakura instantly.

"Ok, Your up next emo kid." Said Kakashi in a bored tone

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, There are lots of things I dislike and I can't really call it a dream..But I have an ambition. The ressurection of my clan and..to kill a certain man." Sasuke said darkly.

"_Hmmm, I should find out who this man is." _Thought Naruto.

"Ok, you next blondie." Said Kakashi.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like Ramen, Training, doing research into many things and more recently there's someone I like. I dislike anyone who put down other people. My hobby is training, and my dreams are to be Hokage so everyone will acknowledge me, also to find out about my mother and father and..." Suddenly a swirling fire appeared beside Naruto, as quickly as it came it went leaving behind Kyuubi who bowed to Naruto and said "You wanted me Naruto-sama?"

"Ahh yes would you be able to wait for a minute because we both need to speak to Kakashi after this." Said Naruto.

"As I was saying like Sasuke I also have an ambition if my information is correct I also have to kill a certain man." Naruto said darkly.

"Well on a slightly happier note we're going to have a test tomorrow. All the details are on these bits of paper now if you two sasuke and sakura go I think Naruto and his friend want to speak with me in private." Said Kakashi looking towards Sasuke and Sakura, both of them made their way out the door, as it closed not taking any risks Kyuubi swiftly moved towards the door and put a privacy seal on the door.

"So Naruto what is it you wish to speak to me about?" Asked Kakashi eyeing the unknown ANBU look-a-like.

"No need to worry about Kyuu he's not out to get me or you, I know I made him. Which before you ask we will be going into tomorrow when we both see Hokage-sama after the test whether we pass or not. But onto what we really need to talk about and that is when I need it how do I get leave from ninja duties and a travel pass?" Asked Naruto

"Well for both of them you will have to do at least 6 months service before you apply and when you do usually you can go through me or Hokage-sama, but if you don't mind me asking Naruto why would you want to get a travel pass and leave from ninja duties?" Asked Kakashi looking slightly confused.

"Well for some reason I feel like I should go to Former Uzu no Kuni, I feel that going there I will find something about my dream will be found." Said Naruto with a small smile adorning his features

"Well if that is everything I'm going to do some stuff." With that said Kakashi headed off leaving Naruto and Kyuubi alone on the roof, taking off the seal from the door Kyuubi turned around to Naruto and asked "Is there anything else you need Naruto-sama?"

"No I will contact you over the mind link thing when I need you tonight." Replied Naruto, with that said a swirl of fire surrounded Kyuubi and he went.

Naruto set off towards his own personal training area to set to work his chakra control and he speed he does hand seals. Upon Arriving in the training area Naruto created 250 bushins and made them all climb tree's for the next 4 hours while he practiced hand seals all in random.

The 4 hours past without any incident making his way back to his apartment Naruto contacted Kyuubi and asked him to come to the apartment. Upon getting into his apartment he found that Kyuubi was already there.

"Ahh Kyuubi, what is the information you want to share with me about my mothers death?" Asked Naruto grimly, he had the feeling that his life was going to be turned upside down from this point on...

**A/N: A Pretty short chapter I know but hey it's all good I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is already in the works.**

**R&R**

**Luke.**


	4. Of Tests and Truths

**A/N: Another liffhanger...i seem to be doing alot of them recently. Anyway today we find out what Kyuubi has to say and the bell test starts this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chatper 4: Of Tests and Truths.

"_Ahh Kyuubi, what is the information you want to share with me about my mothers death?" Asked Naruto grimly, he had the feeling that his life was going to be turned upside down from this point on..._

"To put it bluntly Naruto-sama, Danzou killed your mother." As soon as the words left Kyuubi's lips the whole apartment started to shake due to Naruto's emotions drawing on his tenants chakra, after about a minute the shaking died down as Naruto suppressed the chakra.

"W-What did h-he say?" Stuttered Naruto as tears threatened to fall from his blue eyes.

"He said that his plan to make you his weapon failed, he intended that by killing your mother he would turn you into 'Konoha's Ultimate Weapon' but since Hokage-sama forbid him to do that he couldn't do anything." Explained Kyuubi as he stood up.

"What do you wish KAIG to do Naruto-sama?" Asked Kyuubi now standing infront of Naruto.

Naruto sat there for a moment thinking what he had just been told through suddenly looking up at Kyuubi with steeled resolve he said "At the moment there is nothing either I or KAIG can do because he is to powerful and before I kill him I need to goto Former Uzu no Kuni to find out more about my mother. Now go also can you ask Ichibi, Nibi and Sanbi to meet me at this location and time tomorrow morning." Naruto said handing Kyuubi the same sheet of paper that Kakashi handed him earlier.

"Hai, Naruto-sama." Replied Kyuubi as he jumped out the window and made his way back to the training area while Naruto got ready for bed and went to sleep.

The next morning Naruto woke up at 4 o'clock, he was ready to go at about half past four so he decided going against what Kakashi had said Naruto had a big breakfast to last him until lunch. At 5 Naruto was getting bored and he had to be at the training area at 6 so he decided to make his way to the training area in which KAIG were intensely training at.

When he got to the training area he found that KAIG were finishing up with their kenjutsu training. Walking over to them Naruto greeted them and they greeted him back although they were quite surprised to find him here this early in the morning.

"So how is all the training going now?" Naruto asked the group as he sat down by one of the tree's.

"We have mastered chakra control exercises to the point of a Kage now so we are all finished with that, from all our information gathering we have most of the information in Konoha including jutsu's and clan secrets at this moment we haven't praticed and Jutsu's and we are up chuunin standard Kenjutsu, Naruto-sama." Explained Yonbi.

"Thats amazing, but don't you guys need to eat, sleep and everything?" Asked Naruto.

"No, the reason is when you created us and used the almost all of Kyuubi's Youki as the chakra for the Jutsu, that gave us all firstly huge amounts of chakra enough to for each of us to match a Bijuu each and that also enabled the chakra to give us everything we need to keep us alive and awake so we never have to sleep, Naruto-sama." Hachibi explained.

"So that means Kyuubi has the raw power to match my tenant?" Asked Naruto.

"Exactly, Naruto-sama." Replied Hachibi.

"Naruto-sama it looks like it's time to go to the location that was on the sheet you gave us Naruto-sama." Sanbi suddenly said. Looking at the sky Naruto found that it was coming up to 6.

" Yes we should, let's go." Said Naruto jumping into the trees towards the training field that they were meant to meet Kakashi at.

They all made it to the training ground within 2 minutes, they all made sure they landed out of site of Sasuke and Sakura who were already there. Making a bushin Naruto, Ichibi, Nibi and Sanbi made their way around the two other genins and went to hide in the forest near the training area.

Naruto walked out of the bush causing Sasuke and Sakura to breifly look at him then turn their attention back to what they were doing in Sasuke's case it was brooding and for Sakura it was fawning over Sasuke. So sitting by one of the posts Naruto sat down and started thinking through everything he had learned since the genin exam. He had found out that his father was the forth hokage the very man that sealed the Kyuubi inside of him, but after thinking it through when he learnt kage bushin he couldn't really fault him to be honest, Naruto would have done the same in that situation aswell. He had also learnt a little bit about his mother but the sad thing was that she had been murded by this Danzou so he would join this ROOT, Naruto made sure that sometime in the near future he would get revenge on that man for murdering his family.

A few boring hours later Kakashi finally arrived and Naruto opened his eyes to the high pitched screaming of "YOUR LATE!!!" which could only be achieved by Sakura. Getting up from his sitting position Naruto stretched out the stiffness from his body parts and walked over to Kakashi who had just set a clock on a tree stump.

"This clock is set for noon so before then you have to get these two bells off of me." Said Kakashi holding up to bells in front of him

"The one person that doesn't get a bell by noon will get tied to one of them posts and they won't have lunch and the one thats tied to the post will go back to the academy." Continued Kakashi pointing to the 3 posts they were near before Kakashi arrived.

"Also you have to come at me with the intent to kill. You can use Shurikens and Kunai if you want" Kakashi added on making Naruto and Sasuke smirk.

"B-But you'll be in danger sensei." Said Sakura.

"Sakura I thought you were smart, this is a Jounin we're on about he could take us all on even together." Naruto said offhandly earning a punch towards the head from Sakura luckly he dogded it so he didn't go poof.

"Sakura you shouldn't really attack your team mates you know." Said Kakashi to Sakura

"But this is Naruto-baka he deserves it." Replied Sakura look at Kakashi

"Yeah Naruto's a dobe and dead last he deserves it." Interjected Sasuke agreeing with Sakura. Hereing that Naruto Pretended to look hurt but on the inside he new they both didn't like him but he had to keep up the act.

"You know you shouldn't say that Sasuke and Sakura, if Naruto puts his mind to it he could probably beat you both." Said Kakashi starring at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hn." Was Sasukes reply to what Kakashi said

"Nobody could beat Sasuke-kun, sensei." Retorted Sakura.

"Anyway we haven't got the time for this so start." Said Kakashi, with that they all hid in the forest.

"_Hmmm from whats just happened this isn't good. Both Sasuke and Sakura show dislike towards Naruto more Sakura than Sasuke though. Time to see where they are- " Poof_. The sound of poof broke Kakashi out of musing about his team looking around he quickly made sure no-one else was behind him or anything, then he started searching for each of his potential students chakra's, he found Sasuke's with relative ease and he found Sakura's as well but either Naruto was not there and the poof he heard was a Kage bushin or Naruto was up to a kage level in concealing his chakra because Kakashi couldn't find him anywhere, so Kakashi decided he'd keep a look out and took out his Icha Icha book. Looking on from the bushes near by Sakura and Sasuke both sweat dropped.

Else where in the forest Naruto got his clones memories and was going through them he felt kind of hurt that Sasuke and Sakura would both belittle him like that but it didn't matter anymore he knew that they had to work as a team to pass. So making two kage bushin he sent them to explain to Sasuke and Sakura the reasons for the test and to see if they would work as a team with him.

About 10 minutes later Naruto got the memories of the bushin he sent towards Sasuke and the results weren't to good, Sasuke had stated that he could and will beat Kakashi on his own even though the Naruto bushin tried to reason with him but all he got was a "Stay out of my way dobe.".

Suddenly the memories of the bushin he sent towards Sakura returned to Naruto and again the results were not good, not as bad as Sasuke's but still not good, all he got from Sakura was a "I'll work with Sasuke but not you baka." Followed by a punch to the head.

Sighing Naruto made his way to the clearing where Kakashi was stopping just before a clearing Naruto opened his mental connection with, Ichibi, Nibi and Sanbi and thought _"Okay guys I need you to come to me now we are using our own teamwork also I need you three to set up a privacy Jutsu so I can explain a few things to Kakashi-sensei."_

Naruto only had to wait for about 30 seconds before the three from KAIG came beside him. Naruto counted down to zero on his and and they all made a move to the positions around Kakashi who was still reading his book.

"Ahh Naruto I waas wondering where you had gone you are very good at concealing your chakra I must admit." Kakashi said whilst still reading his book.

"I'm surprised you didn't come to investigate the poof of the shadow clone that was here all this time." Said Naruto trying to figure out why Kakashi wasn't to shocked about the three KAIG members around him.

"I'm not surprised that your the first one to come out first really but the ANBU here aswell I wounder how you enlisted their help Naruto." Drawled Kakashi.

Suddenly there was a big chakra surge and Kakashi put himself on guard just incase the 'ANBU' attacked him or Naruto suddenly the one behind Naruto said "Privacy Jutsu complete Naruto-sama."

"Good, Thank you Ichibi." Said Naruto, confusing Kakashi _"Ichibi, thats never been a thing for ANBU."_

"I know your thinking that these are ANBU actually they're not." Said Naruto

"What do you mean they're not ANBU?" Asked a really confused Kakashi

"Well I'm sure you know of my little furry friend basically these three are part of my team called KAIG which stands for Kyuubi Assassination and Information Group, they are Ketsue-ki Bushins made purely from my tenants chakra which gives them the same amount of chakra to each of the bijuu hence why these three are named, Ichibi, Nibi and Sanbi. You follow?" Kakashi nodded dumbly

"Good, now I wouldn't have had to bring these three out if my so called team mates had wanted to work as a team. But they didn't really want to work with me." Explained Naruto

"I saw, and to be honest I'm not surprised to be honest but you can't get everyone to work with you so do you want to get the...bells...off me...Huh where are the bells?" Asked Kakashi.

"They're here Kakashi-sensei." Said Naruto swinging the bells. "Thanks for the Privacy Jutsu guys you can let it down now." With that said the three KAIG stopped the privacy jutsu.

"Ok Sasuke, Sakura you can come out now." Kakashi called out, Sasuke and Sakura both came out of the same bushes they went to at the beginning of the test.

"Well now that your all here I can say that...only...Naruto passes." Smiled Kakashi.

"W-What, why does Naruto pass and not me or Sasuke-kun??" Asked a gobsmacked Sakura.

"Well because you both refused to work with Naruto. You Sakura were only interested in Fawning over Sasuke and you Sasuke only want to work by yourselves so both of you are going back to the academy. So you both better get your forms for enrollment. Naruto I think me and you should see Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi as he started walking out of the training area.

**A/N: Bet you weren't expecting that. Well we'll see what happens in the next chapter shall we and see what the Hokage says. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Luke.**


End file.
